


Games and promises

by linndechir



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Toys, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things Herc loves as much as watching Chuck get himself off. His boy is just so beautiful like that, kneeling at Herc's feet, looking up at him and fingering himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games and promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [kinkmeme prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3263163#t3263163). And I know I'm terrible at coming up with titles for my fics, sorry about that.

Herc didn't think he'd ever get used to how beautiful his boy was. Always, but especially like this. Kneeling at Herc's feet, strong thighs spread, one big hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking it slowly. He was looking up at Herc with wide eyes, flushed, but not embarrassed, not anymore. He always squirmed a little when Herc told him to strip, kneel and touch himself, but once he got going, once he saw how much Herc loved watching him, Chuck started to enjoy himself. His lips were parted, bottom lip red and swollen because he kept biting it. The soft blond fuzz on Chuck's chest and arms and on those twitching thighs looked golden in the bright light of the room. 

_Beautiful._

One of Herc's legs was resting between Chuck's thighs, the tip of his boot pressing to the underside of Chuck's balls and his arse. Every time he moved his foot a little, Chuck would wriggle, and Herc really wished he could just let the boy hump his boot until he came, but with all the buckles that would probably be painful rather than pleasurable. Still, he should keep this idea in mind for the next time he wore simple combat boots.

Chuck had started nice and slow, like Herc had told him, but the boy was always too impatient, his hand setting a faster pace on his cock soon enough, and Herc had no intention of letting him come just yet. He pulled his foot back from between Chuck's thighs, lifted it and let his boot come to rest on Chuck's wrist.

“There, not so fast.” He kept his voice gentle, but firm. He didn't like having to yell at Chuck, but fortunately his son was far more obedient in bed than in any other situation.

“You told me to touch myself,” Chuck complained, but his hand had stilled, fingers only loosely wrapped around his cock now.

“I didn't tell you to jerk off in five minutes like a horny teenager.”

Chuck opened his mouth, no doubt for a smartass reminder that he technically _was_ a horny teenager, but before he could say anything Herc threw him the bottle of lube that had been lying on his bed. Chuck caught it, of course, and grinned a little. Herc didn't have to tell him what he wanted.

Chuck straightened up, still on his knees, and Herc knew he was deliberately showing off now, flexing the muscles in his legs and shoulders. His eyes never left Herc's as he coated his fingers with lube, then reached behind himself. Herc couldn't see his arse from where he was sitting, but he could see Chuck's face, the way his eyes fluttered shut when he worked the first finger in, the soft moan that left his lips, the way his body shivered when he leant forward to brace himself against Herc's leg for balance.

Herc placed his hand on the back of Chuck's neck, staking his claim with a simple gesture, but the touch was gentle enough. The best part about this was that he knew exactly how Chuck was fingering himself – after all, Herc had taught him how to do it, and Chuck's fingers simply tried to mirror what Herc usually did to him.

“That's better, isn't it?” he said and stroked Chuck's hair, adjusted himself in his too tight trousers. He usually stayed dressed for this; it added a certain thrill to the whole thing and Chuck liked it, but it did become uncomfortable after a while. 

“Not enough,” Chuck complained. Herc grinned, because really, he had just been waiting for his son to say something like that.

“No? Good, because I've got more for you,” he said and laughed at the hopeful look Chuck gave him. Hopeful and surprised, because Herc never called this off so quickly to fuck him. Usually he let Chuck finger himself to completion before he even touched him.

“Stay where you are, boy,” Herc ordered and got up to grab the small package he had received earlier that day. Chuck stayed on his knees – still with three fingers up his arse, and Herc had to stop for a second to stare at him – but his eyes followed Herc curiously. Herc tore his gaze away from him and back to the small box he was holding. He hesitated for a moment before he pulled the newly bought dildo out of it. It was black and not particularly large, a little shorter and less thick than Herc's cock, but some of the stuff Herc had seen in that online shop had looked downright terrifying and the point of this was certainly not to freak Chuck out. Herc flushed a little, looking down at it, couldn't believe that he had actually gone and ordered that thing just because he couldn't stop fantasising about seeing Chuck use one. He swallowed to compose himself before he walked back to Chuck and handed him the toy.

“Try this.”

And Chuck … stared. Stared at the toy, frowned, and then looked at Herc like he had lost his mind. Herc's face fell a little. Chuck hardly looked as enthusiastic as he had hoped, and the last thing he needed was for his son to laugh at him or, worse, get angry. But the tension between them lasted only for a few seconds before Chuck took the toy from Herc's hand, turned it over to look at it more closely, and the surprise in his eyes was quickly turning into curiosity.

“Why, can't you get it up anymore, old man?” Chuck grinned. Herc laughed in relief and gently smacked him over the head.

“You know I can, brat, and I'll make sure you remember it.” Herc bent down to run his fingertips over the stretched rim of Chuck's arsehole, but he didn't linger. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop once he started touching Chuck. “Later. Go on, Chuck, show me.”

Chuck pulled out his fingers, shifted awkwardly for a moment as if he didn't quite know how to go about this. Herc nudged the back of Chuck's thigh with his foot, and the way Chuck headed that simple gesture went straight to Herc's dick. The way his boy crawled a bit closer to the bed so he could lean over it, bracing himself with one arm. He was still kneeling, and Herc made him spread his thighs farther with another nudge of his booted foot.

“There, that's my good boy.” Herc briefly considered sitting down on the bed again, but he didn't want to miss this view. Instead he pulled up the small chair he kept in his room and sat down on it, right behind Chuck. Watched as Chuck awkwardly turned the toy in his hand to get a feel for it, looking back over his shoulder as if that'd help him see what he was doing. When he finally pushed the tip of the toy up his well-lubed hole he made the prettiest noise, and Herc couldn't help himself but palm his own cock at the sight. He was suddenly glad he had picked the black one; the stark contrast between the toy and Chuck's pink, reddened skin was simply glorious.

“Fuuuuck,” Chuck breathed out, wriggled his arse a little as he pushed the toy all the way inside. He had no trouble taking it; Herc had seen Chuck take his cock plenty of times, but there was something special about watching Chuck do this to himself, at his own pace, faster and rougher than Herc would have ever pushed into him. 

“Fuck, dad, I want -” And Chuck tried to straighten up and turn towards Herc, but he didn't get far. Herc raised his foot again, brought his boot down on the small of Chuck's back to keep him pinned to the bed. He was careful not to hurt him, but he did exert enough pressure to keep Chuck in place. 

“Stay,” he growled, deliberately sounding angrier than he was, and Chuck whimpered the way he usually did when Herc fucked him or sucked him off. The boy finally stopped holding back and started fucking himself with the toy; his arm and back muscles twitching because the angle must have been awkward, but he didn't stop. His hips jerked into every thrust, and although Chuck pressed his face into the mattress Herc could still hear his muffled moans, getting louder and more desperate as his boy figured out just how to angle the toy to make it hit the right spot.

The sight was better than anything Herc could have imagined. It took all of his self-control not to get his own dick out and start jerking off, and he was so tense that his foot was probably pressing down a little too hard on Chuck's back. He groaned quietly when Chuck came, his whole body quivering, come splattering against the edge of the bed and dripping to the floor, and Chuck's arm went slack. He hadn't even bothered to pull the toy all the way out after he had finished, and Herc just _needed_ to touch him. 

So he leant in to remove the dildo, slid in two of his own fingers instead. Chuck whimpered helplessly and squirmed, and Herc decided that he'd really have to fingerfuck his boy into oblivion one of these days. Not now, though, not when he felt absurdly close to coming in his underwear like a 15-year-old. 

He sat down on the bed again – there was no way in hell that chair could hold both their weight – and pulled Chuck up from the floor and into his lap. His boy's face was flushed, his eyes were wide with excitement and want, and he was grinning broadly. Wrapped his arms and legs around Herc immediately and – there was no other word for it – snuggled up. Herc stroked his hair gently.

“Well done, baby, just like I wanted you to,” he mumbled into Chuck's ear. He thought Chuck maybe needed some reassurance and a moment to catch his breath after this, but the boy started squirming on his lap immediately, rubbing his arse against Herc's hard-on. He didn't seem exhausted, but almost giddy.

“Love how you like watching me,” Chuck panted against Herc's shoulder, face buried in the soft fabric of his worn henley. “Love how hard it gets you, love how much you wanna fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Herc groaned, his fingers moving to Chuck's arse again. “You wanna ride my dick, baby boy?”

The way Chuck ground down against his crotch was really answer enough, but Chuck's hands stilled on Herc's belt before opening it. That grin on his face almost worried Herc a little.

“Only if you promise me something, daddy,” Chuck said teasingly, lips moving against Herc's cheek. Herc hated when he did that, playing up this whole daddy thing, hated it because it just turned him on more instead of disgusting him as it should. He groaned.

“Anything,” and he just hoped he wouldn't regret saying that. 

“I want a bigger toy next time,” Chuck whispered, more seductively than an 18-year-old boy should be capable of. His lips formed a small pout against Herc's cheek. “That one's smaller than your cock, barely even reached my prostate. That was really mean, making me get myself off with something so small.”

Chuck's fingers were working Herc's trousers open now, and at least he didn't waste any time pulling his cock out. Good, Herc didn't think he could take any more teasing with Chuck still whispering filth into his ear.

“And you know how much I like big toys, daddy.” Chuck didn't quite manage to keep a straight face when he said that, he actually giggled a little, but all Herc could think of was that Chuck was finally sliding down onto his cock, and he was still slick with lube and so fucking _open_ that Herc just slid in without any discomfort, and that made it feel even tighter when Chuck's muscles suddenly tensed around him.

“Fuck, dad, this is so much better,” Chuck moaned, rocking in Herc's lap. He wasn't even moving much, clinging to Herc as much as Herc was clinging to him, but that bit of friction was more than Herc could take after holding back for so long. He came embarrassingly fast, kept his arms locked tight around Chuck's body so the boy wouldn't try to move away.

Chuck didn't, just stayed where he was, filled up and fucked out and leaning boneless against Herc's chest, that strong body pliant under Herc's touch, his fingers fisted into the fabric of Herc's shirt. He was smiling, and Herc kissed those deep dimples he loved so much.

“God, you're beautiful like that.” 

The words were out before he could think about what he was saying, but to his relief Chuck didn't tense up and flinch away, he just kept smiling against Herc's cheek. Herc let out a deep breath and stroked Chuck's hair again. He loved watching Chuck, loved seeing the boy drive himself crazy, but there was still nothing like touching him himself, like feeling that soft skin under his fingers, breathing in his scent, feeling Chuck's hands on his body.

Still. He supposed there was no harm in getting his son a bigger toy next time.


End file.
